Conventionally the tilting-type automatic pouring methods comprises one that controls the tilting speed of a ladle so that the constant flow rate of molten metal is maintained (see Patent document 1), that pours the predetermined weight of the molten metal in the shortest time (see Patent document 2), that controls the tilting speed of the ladle so that a desired flow pattern is realized (see Non-Patent document 1), or that uses a fuzzy control (see Non-Patent document 2).    Patent document 1: Publication of Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H09-239525    Patent document 2: Publication of Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-58120    Non-Patent document 1: Patent Application No. 2006-111883    Non-Patent document 2: Automobile Technology, Vol. 46, No. 11, pp 79-86, 1992